The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to cooling a computer with a temperature monitoring apparatus and method.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In modular servers using a midplane, air must be pulled or pushed from one side of the midplane to cool the modules on the other side. Processor core diodes and temperature sensors incorporated on a motherboard can convey local temperature information. Components running hot elsewhere in the server may go unnoticed. Global temperature information is more helpful in determining how much airflow to devote towards each module when multiple fans are used. The problem is to provide a method to interpret global temperature information in a modular server.
Processor core diodes measure the temperature of the processor. Temperature sensors measure the temperature on a specific location on the motherboard. Neither provide global module information.
Hot plug fans, i.e. being able to swap a failed fan while the system is still running, is a very advantageous component to have on a server system. It is always at the top of the xe2x80x9cwish listxe2x80x9d for service convenience.
Systems have used active heat sinks for years. However, in these cases the fans were always permanently attached to the heat sink. This meant that the heat sink had to be replaced if the fan failed. Replacing a heat sink means shutting down the system, which equates to server down time.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer cooling system that provides intelligent management of airflow within the chassis.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a method and apparatus for cooling including a chassis and a midplane mounted in the chassis. More than one airflow opening is formed in the midplane. A temperature measuring sensor is mounted in the chassis. More than one heat generating module is positioned on a first side of the midplane and more than one adjustable airflow generating component is positioned on a second side of the midplane to generate a first airflow through each opening. A controller is coupled to determine an output for adjusting each airflow generating component in response to the temperature sensed by each sensor.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the computer system allows for more intelligent and scalable cooling in modular computer chassis, with application in any midplane or backplane structure.